


Little dragon blade.

by Sillyliittlebee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Daddy blade!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee
Summary: This is it, Technoblade's moment to slay the ender dragon. He did it but Dear Notch, he didn't expect to have to take care of the dragon's baby.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 170
Kudos: 301





	1. Slaying a dragon isn't all what's its cracked up to be.

This is it the moment Technoblade has worked for, the adrenaline, the feeling of his heart pumping as he slays down the ender dragon.  
The last of its kind.  
Yes, there are other types of dragons but none are as strong more as elusive as the beast before him.  
Its dark magenta gaze fixated on him as it fell to his spear.  
It desperately tries to crawl away to its nest "Please."  
It spoke, no one said the ender dragon could speak.  
He backs up as it shakes its final moments are here.  
It's wheezing breath echos around the end "Spare my little boy. Take my life if you must, but spare my little one, if I die you must protect him."  
Techno now understands.  
They say the Enderdragon created the end.  
He can't help but wonder now if the dragon created the realm for its child?  
A sigh escapes his lips, the pig halfa really hates making promises.  
With that, he watched the life in the dragon's eyes fade to emptiness.  
He looks to the nest a walks up to it.  
During the fight, he thought the nest was filled with treasures.  
Valuable potions or powerful weapons of long ago.  
But no, instead there is a sleeping little halfa.  
The boy looks human, to say the least.  
He's heard of mob halfas compared to animal halfas.  
Unlike animal halfas they say mob halfas are far more prone to violence, can have extraordinary powers, and are rare.  
Many kingdoms use mob halfas as a sign of power.  
A kingdom will not be respected without one of these halfas nowadays.  
The more they have the better the kingdom does.  
He's heard of the blaze, wither skeleton, and a few others, sure there have been the rare elemental dragon halfas.  
But this child.  
Any kingdom would go to war any day to have THE ender dragon halfa.  
One of a kind is this child.  
With a sigh he scoops the little boy up, their blond air already present despite looking to be only at max six months old.  
The little halfa nuzzles into his warmth and he can't help but smile.  
He takes the child and swaddles the little boy in a cloak.  
He knows other party member will be coming.  
Wilbur dear lord what is his brother going to think.  
Wilbur is a potion mage and as a side hobby a great musician.  
But the man is also an owner of a small potion and drug company.  
When the man heard Technoblade was going to go and slay the ender dragon he knew his brother would need him.  
So now he's walking up to his older brother with healing potions ready.  
When he sees Techno holding a baby.  
Wilbur's brows furrow at the sight "Techno? Why in the world do you have a baby?"  
Techno gives a nervous chuckle "About that, well you see. This baby is an ender dragon halfa."  
He says gesturing to the nest and Wilbur's eyes widen.  
Techno has never been one to make up stories.  
He looks at the boy "Alright, but Techno who is going to care for the child?"  
Techno sighs "I will."  
Wilbur nods and behind to pace "Where? Where will we raise the child? Kingdoms would be hunting us like dogs the second they find out unless we choose a side. I don't even know if we can trust dad with this."  
Technoblade nods and then idea "What if we build a country. I'll be the champion. I could handle that. You've always been good at being a leader. We could build walls to keep him safe."  
Wilbur looks to him the gears in his head whirring and then he takes a look at the little sleeping boy and nods "Alright ill help you with this. But one more big problem. Where are we going to start our country?"  
Then they both have the same idea at once.  
Technoblade speaking it "Camovan industry. What if we turned it into a country."  
Wilbur frowns "Id have to cut ties with Dreams SMP to do that. But that dam prick has been pushing us lately. I say let's do this!"  
As the two head to leave Technoblade looks to the Enderdragon and sighs "I promise."


	2. My little halfa.

When Dream got the message from Wilbur that not only is the man making a kingdom from their company.  
But also having Technoblade as their champion while already having walls up.  
Suprise is a simple way to put how he feels.  
The king couldn't help but be curious, sure he had plans to take over the company but he hasn't even put those into action.  
Something about this felt off, what in the world triggered this?  
He thinks to himself as he organizes his plans to counter this rebellion.  
***  
Technoblade knew he would not be able to watch the baby while fighting, or at least it doesn't sound like that good of an idea.  
He's learned from books that Monster halfas don't entirely need food.  
Monster halfas only need to eat about half of a normal human.  
This is because monsters take energy from elements around them.  
Every monster falls into a different element.  
Void being ender dragon and enderman along with shadow creatures and demons.  
Not much known on this element seeing there are so little known on creatures of the category.  
He sighs and looks to the boy.  
Currently, the child is awake and its baby blue eyes gaze at him as the little halfa squirms and giggles on the bed he set it on.  
He stops when he heard the giggle.  
Why, why does that noise make him feel happy?  
He looks over to the little halfa and not wanting the feeling to go.  
Reaches over and tickles the child.  
Just to see what would happen.  
The child squealed in delight and laughed.  
Techno has now come to a conclusion he Technoblade a mighty warrior is addicted to hearing this child laugh and smile.  
He paused and then tickled the child again, and again.  
Until he couldn't help but laugh and smile.  
When was the last time he laughed?  
He sighs "Tommy you're name is Tommy."  
Having be done with the joy, as addicting as it is, he has wall patrol.  
He picks the child up noting how Tommy can't even hold their head that well yet.  
Wrapping warm cloth around the child he walks outside.  
The cold wind of late winter niping at the baby's nose.  
He wonders if he should tell Pilza about the boy.  
Pilza is an ice dragon halfa after all, and he doesn't have to tell how he got Tommy.  
Just that this little halfa is HIS little halfa.  
He walks to the gates of L'manberg as Wilbur calls it now.  
The pig halfa nods to the guardsmen and the gates are raised.  
*****  
Dream, Gorge, and Snapnap are on their way to set up cannons against L'manberg, they've reached the borderline between L'manberg and the Dream SMP  
Dream strangely hears giggling.  
Baby giggling, looking to Gorge he raises a brow under his mask "Why is there a baby out here?"  
The king looks ahead to see Techno standing at the border smiling while they tickle a little baby boy in their arms. "So cute."  
If Dream didn't know any better he would think the halfa before him is not Technoblade.  
Dream frowns "Technoblade? Why did you bring someone's baby here? To a battle."  
The king states more concerned for the child.  
He is not fighting while there is a baby here.  
No way, he is not that cruel.  
Technoblade shrugs " I don't see why someone can't bring a baby to a battle."  
Dream stairs for a long moment at Technoblade.  
Trying to figure out if this man is serious or not "You can't be serious, battle is no place for an infant!"  
Technoblade smirks "Tell me Dream what is scarier about a child? A child getting injured because of you, or what will come for you if the child is injured by your hand?"  
Dream huffs "who's child even is that?" he says ignoring the small ramble.  
Technoblade shifts the baby to one arm. "This little ball of sunshine?"  
Dream raises a brow at the cheerier voice Techno uses until he sees Technoblade with their other arm pull out their Trident and point it towards Dream.  
"They're my child of course, now I'm only going to ask this once Dream. Get away from the border or I WILL make you go away."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are chapter fuel :)


	3. A childes first words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy says his first words.

Dream stares at Technoblade dumbfounded.  
They're doing this, they are really doing this.  
He glares at Technoblade and thinks.  
If that child is Technoblade's and he knows first hand from inter-kingdom tournaments this warrior is a force to reckon with.  
He also has seen parental rage, if you mix Technoblade and parental rage.  
Decision made, not worth it.  
He can just work a treaty out with Wilbur for the potions.  
Dream backs up "Alright, Gorge, Snapnap let's go."  
Snapnap raises a brow "Dream? We're really not going to fight him?"  
Dream looks to him " I have four words for you. Technoblade and Parental rage. I've never seen Technoblade seem to like anything other than violence and chaos. So tell me Snapnap what would Technoblade do to you if you hurt the baby?"  
Snapnap's eyes widen in realization "Oh, I see."  
Dream shrugs "Besides I can always do a treaty with Wilbur for potions."  
***  
Technoblade watched them leave and looks back down at his little halfa and can't help but smile as Tommy begins trying to eat their blanket.  
The man takes this as a message that the baby boy is hungry.  
Putting away his trident he returns to L'manberg.  
He watched the walls go up and to say the least he is proud of Wilbur.  
He doesn't typically buy food from restaurants but he's heard Niki has some canned goods.  
Walking into Niki's bakery the woman looks up from her work and tilts her head.  
She has met Technoblade before but she never knew the warrior had a child.  
Niki looks to Technoblade "aww he is so cute! How old?"  
In truth, Technoblade has no idea but he comes up with an age that sounds right "He is three months old. His name is Tommy."  
Niki nods "He is so cute. Sence you have patrols and all you may want to find a babysitter. What have you been doing for food?"  
Technoblade shrugs "I just feed him boiled peas but I ran out and heard you sell canned goods."  
Niki blinks "oh canned peas? I'll have to look."  
With that Techno watches as she leaves and shortly came back with a basket of canned peas.  
Niki looks to the baby "Well he may like soup. For his age, you just get the pieces of meat really small and very few. Seeing he doesn't have teeth yet."  
Techno nods and with that, he pays for the peas "Thanks for the tips."  
****  
Techno despite what Wilbur and a few others say still takes Tommy with him on patrols.  
He read in some books that hybrids typically grow faster than humans.  
So he shouldn't be so surprised that Tommy is three and a half months old and is beginning to crawl.  
He far preferred when the child would just giggle and stay in one spot.  
But no, that's not how this works is it?  
The man huffs as he sets up another shelf reserved for items that the little halfa shouldn't have.  
He turns around and groans as he sees Tommy trying to eat the bed stand....again.  
The wooden pegs that hold it up, have now earned from the child multiple bite marks and indents.  
Despite Tommy having no teeth.  
The halfa has learned this faze is called teathing.  
It's what happens when the teeth come in.  
Techno has also found that Tommy has a fiery personality despite age.  
When the man tells Tommy no he can't eat a feather.  
Instead of the expected crying like most children.  
Tommy huffs takes in a deep breath and holds it until he can't anymore.  
He then hears a knock at the door strides over and opens it to see Wilbur.  
He sighs "Hey Wilbur. I may not be able to do patrol for a while."  
Wilbur looks behind Techno to see Tommy now chewing on one of the wooden chairs "oh I see. It's okay I can have Eret cover for you."  
Techno nods and calmly walks over, picks up Tommy a jar of dried meat, and sits down on one of the chairs. "Come in."  
He found using dried meat will keep Tommy happy for a while.  
Wilbur looks to Tommy if you discounted the boy's actual age you and if would get past the lack of teeth the amount of hair on the boy's head has already reached their ears.  
making the boy look to be two and you would never guess he's a hybrid.  
Technoblade looks to Wilbur and the president smiles "Tommy has grown quite a bit. Look at us were both dads. I feel old now. Metaphorically."  
Techno nods "Yeah, I can understand that. Im going to send a letter to dad about Tommy. Excluding the dragon part."  
Wilbur smiles "Watch he's going to come running, with a bunch of toys as he did to me."  
Techno groans "No, mark my word Tommy would destroy those things to bits with him teething."  
It was nice talking to Wilbur again and as soon as it started, it ended.

He looks to Tommy as he sets the boy down for sleep.  
The halfa looks to him with bright blue eyes and Techno felt his heart leap with joy when he heard Tommy say something other than incoherent noises and gibberish for the first time "Lub u dada."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are chapter fuel :)


	4. You reap what you sow.

To say Philza is ecstatic that Technoblade has per quote of the letter "adopted" a human child, is an understatement.  
Everyone who has met the dragon halfa knows that this man loves children.  
So it's no surprise his job has to with kids, but what typically does surprise them is the title.  
Halfa hunter, he hunts down powerful halfa's whereabouts for kingdoms.  
He gets paid more for younger ones.  
So over the years, he has a large span of knowledge in caring for magic halfa's while bringing them to his clients.  
Its the only way he's learned to survive, being an ice dragon halfa and never siding with a kingdom.  
Now he doesn't go after animal halfa's far less valued, no he goes for the magical monster halfas.  
Such as himself.  
He's surprised the letter from Techno isn't asking him to come.  
Maybe they just forgot to write that.  
That's fine he will just come in for a surprise visit when has a break from his work.  
Putting away the letter from Technoblade into one of his pockets he walks into his next client's meeting place.  
Buisnessbay the place is no kingdom just a bunch of rejects, criminals and gangs living in a large city.  
Many kingdoms have tried to claim it but no kingdom succeeded.  
No, one gang led by one man, Shlatt.  
The sound of minecarts mix with, crafting, building, and fights.  
Shlatt holds a strong grip over Businessbay with how many monster halfas he has.  
The man has a league of fifteen very strong warriors.  
That is more than any kingdom has ever had in history.  
Philza hums "So are you wanting another?"  
Shlatt smirks "Yes, I do. I want to be prepared for taking Altanon."  
Philza's eyes widen, Altanon is the closest kingdom and is the only other kingdom with enough monster halfas to take Shlatt.  
Altanon is run by the lord of beasts.  
The man uses both monster halfas and animal halfas.  
Philza hums "Well you know i save my spechals for you and my best clients. I recently found the whereabouts of rare warden halfa. Young and still doesn't have a handler."  
Shlatt smirks "nah, i don't want a warden one. How about another dragon. The fire dragon halfa you gave me has done very well. I've heard rumors that someone has slain the ender dragon. I was hoping you would be willing to check it out." the man says as he pulls out a sack of coins.  
Philza nods "Ill do it."

*****

Four months old and now Tommy talking is both a blessing and a curse.  
Yes, the I love you and dada he loves, but it only took him stubbing a toe against one of the chairs once to say a cuss word "Shit. dam chair."  
Tommy stares at his father for a bit and then "Shit."  
Techno's eyes widen "no, no don't say that."  
Tommy only giggles "Shit."  
His father groans "Im never going to hear the end of this from Wilbur."  
Technoblade sighs as he hears the boy giggle and watches as Tommy crawls over to his leg.  
The little halfa puts his arms out and makes the motion that he wants to be picked up.  
Technoblade can never deny this request.  
Picking the child up he smiles "I love you."  
Tommy giggles "I love u, daddy."  
Those four words every time fills Technoblade with pure joy.  
The boy has gotten much better at talking now and has four teeth in.  
Tommy has grown to the size of a toddler who can walk short distances but still crawls.  
Technoblade smiles "So what do you want to do today?"  
Tommy hums and then hugs Technoblade nuzzling into the crook of his father's neck "Daddy."  
Techno is fine with that.  
Hearing a knock at the door he holds on to Tommy and opens the door to see Wilbur.  
The president sighs "Sorry to bother you, but I need you for this treaty with Dream."  
Technoblade nods "It's fine, Tommy likes fresh air anyway."  
Wilbur frowns "You never leave his side. Have you considered a babysitter?"  
Techno frowns, he had thought about it.  
The thought of leaving Tommy with a stranger....no.  
Just, no.  
Technoblade nuzzles into Tommy "Yes, but my answer is still no. It's too risky."  
Wilbur sighs "Alright, the message is clear, Technoblade is officially a father."  
Tommy looks to Wilbur "Who that?"  
Wilbur's eyes sparkle "Oh he's talking already? Hi Tommy, I'm Wilbur."  
Technoblade nods "Yeah, i read his type of Halfa grows faster."  
Tommy's eyes narrow as he begins trying to put Wilbur's name together "Wilby?" he looks to Technoblade pointing at Wilbur.  
Technoblade chuckles "Yes, that's Wilbur. Can you say hi to Wilbur"  
Tommy then looks to Wilbur "Hi Wilby."  
Wilbur smiles "Aww you are so cute!"  
With that the three head out to the treaty point.  
Dream already therewith, Gorge, Badboyhalo, and Snapnap.  
Tommy looks at Dream and the three other people "Who that?"  
To say Dream is surprised is an understatement, it's only been what, about four weeks since he's seen the boy.  
It makes sense that the child would be a halfa but there are no traits.  
Maybe the boy inherited the growth and not the traits?  
Shrugging it off he looks to Wilbur "Alright the treaty."

***

Pilza hums as he enters the end, no enderdragon, just enderman.  
That's when he sees it, the nest.  
Dragons don't make nests unless they have something worth hiding.  
With that Philza summons his ice magic.  
This dimension has no water so what water is brought in will reveal tracks.  
Using a spell he watches as footsteps are revealed.  
Sighing he recognizes these steps "Technoblade what did you do?"

****  
Five months and Tommy now is the size of a five-year-old and eats more than Technoblade.  
He wonders if it has to do with how much the boy is growing.  
But none the less Tommy now eats whatever Technoblade will make him.  
Tommy's speaking has improved greatly as well.  
The boy is even trained to go on the toilet now.  
He takes Tommy outside much more.  
The warmth of summer light making those baby blue eyes Tommy has sparkle all the more.  
Currently, Tommy walking with Technoblade as he does a border patrol.  
At times Tommy will just be quiet to other times loud as a harpy.

Tommy looks up to his father "Hey dad, what's a mom?"  
Technoblade stops and guilt hit him like he's never felt before.  
He looks to Tommy "Where did you hear that?"  
Tommy shifts not liking the way his father spoke, it felt like he's in trouble.  
Lowering his gaze he fiddles with his fingers "I, uh heard another kid say it. They had a dad and an uh mom. I've noticed since that a lot of other kids have a mom. Is it important?"  
Technoblade sighs "Yes other children have a mom. But hey i never had a mom in my life and I'm fine. So you'll do fine too. Do you know why?"  
Tommy looks up to his father "Why?"  
The warrior smiles as he opens his arms for a hug "Because we've got each other and that's enough."  
Tommy smiles and accepts the hug "Ok dad."

***

Philza looks at L'manberg from the flag post a cold wind brewing around him as he has found his target.


	5. It only takes ten seconds to see them and then loose them.

Tommy hums as he plays outside he is now six months old and is the size of a six-year-old.  
The boy has more freedom now.  
His father has told him he may go anywhere he likes as long as it's in the walls.  
He loves it when Techno takes him on patrol trips.  
But as fall has been brewing, his father has taken him out of the walls less.  
Said something about these parts having monsters called Windigoes?  
They come out during the colder times of years and prey mostly on..on. he doesn't remember the rest right now.  
He tried to pay attention but he doesn't remember much.  
Walking along the side of the walls.  
He really hates these walls, he hums a tune until he sees the river.  
Now Tommy doesn't really play with other kids his size for the pure fact of his father.  
No his father doesn't do anything.  
But other kids refuse to play with him because of his father's placement in L'manberg.  
Parents always come rushing in and scoop their child away saying something along the lines that they don't want someone like his father near their child.  
The only other kids he has been around is Fundy, and tubbo, and their teenagers.  
So it doesn't really count.  
Plus one of them is always assigned to watching him.  
They don't do anything fun with him either.  
He stops when he sees a creek that normally flows very fast during the summer but currently, it's at ankle height.  
He looks at the hole in the wall made for the water to flow and smiles.  
He won't go too far.  
Treading carefully he looks around to see Fundy is talking to someone else.  
Taking advantage of this he darts through the river exit.

***  
Fundy had been talking to NIki about the Windigo problem.  
You see these creatures come out during the colder times of the year and prey on children or anyone they can.  
Children fall prey to them mostly due to the Windigoes having the ability to perfectly mimic any voice a person has heard.  
The horrid winter monsters eat whatever they can get their clawed hands on really.  
Children are just the most prone to fall victims this is why Techno entrusted Fundy and Tubbo to watch over Tommy.  
So when he turns around to see no Tommy.  
He looks to Niki "Niki wheres Tommy?"  
The girl's eyes widen and look around until her eyes set on the creek "Fundy, look."  
The fox halfa looks to where her gaze landed and immediately his blood goes cold.  
Thank the gods Technoblade isn't here to see this.  
Wasting no time he takes off frantically looking for the young halfa.

Tommy at first ran, ran away from L'manberg excited to stretch his legs and see somthing new.  
That is until he reaches a fence, he knows this fence.   
This fence is L"manbergs boarders and he goes past them with ease.  
He wonders now, just walking casually into the woods.  
Thats when he sees Dream.  
The man is chopping down a tree and Tommy cant help but be fascinated by the strange mask.

Now scaring Dream is somthing the man has rarely experienced.  
But the man genuinely didn't notice Tommy till he felt a tug on his hood.  
Looking down he flinched in surprise to see the boy.  
Again Tommy is much bigger sense last time.  
kneeling down to look at the child he puts away the ax "hi there what are you doing out here?"  
Tommy huffs "I'm out here because i want to be out here. What kind of question is that?"  
Dream clicks his young "Well you shouldn't, haven't you heard of Windioges? They are no laughing matter."  
The blond shrugs "Im not scared of them. Besides if youre so worried why are you out here?"  
The king frowns this child is to stuborn "Im out here to get wood for a fire to keep windigoes away."  
Tommy nods "Alright, my name is Tommy what's yours?"  
Dream smirks "I am Dream."  
Thats when the ruler sees it the shadow of somthing very large with large bat like wings landing in a tree accompanied by the feeling of the temperature droping.  
His eyes widen and he pulls out his shield just intime to block a dart.  
He pulls out his ax and looks to the tree to see Philza with their wings furled out and ice on their finger tips.  
Philza glares "I have no business with you Dream. I only want the child."  
Dream has heard of the legendary halfa hunter and mercinarry, but never seen them in action.  
But then realization hits him.  
Philza only goes for rare and valuable monster halfas.  
Meaning Tommy is some kind of speshal halfa.  
Dream smirks "Nah i don't think so."  
Dream is an opertunist nether L'manberg or the dream SMP have a magic halfa or so he thought.  
If this boy is on Philza's hunting list then he definitely wants this boy on his side.  
Philza narrows his eyes and the wind begins to blow harshly "I don't think you know just who youre dealing with."  
Dream readies himself "Nah i don't think you know who's child youre dealing with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are chapter fuel :)


	6. To invoke a parents wrath.

Technoblade sighs as he returns to L'manberg.  
He expected his son to run up to him with a smile and baby blue eyes, but no.  
He looks at the crowd of nervous people waiting for his return and frowns.  
His eyes set on Niki "What happened?"  
Niki flinches, she really doesn't want to be the one to say this "Technoblade, Tommy got outside the walls, Fundy went after him and they haven't returned."  
Technoblade's eyes widen an inhuman growl of the likes of which Niki has never heard leaves the warrior's lips "Tell Wilbur to stay calm. Ill find them."  
With that, the halfa walks out of the gates of L'manberg.  
He pulls out his trident and with its enchantment and a short leap he takes to the sky.  
****  
Tommy whimpered as harsh cold winds howl around him and Dream.  
Dream smirks as he unsheathes his blade known as nightmare.  
The fire glowing brightly despite the harsh cold.  
Philza pulls out two large fans.   
Both with serrated tips and sharp as any blade.  
The ice dragon halfa flies down into battle the sound of weapons sparking clash through the forest.  
The fierce battle is relentless until Philza gains the upper hand as Dream's blade is sent flying while the man's mask has been cut in half and has been pushed down into the snow.  
Tommy has begun to cry.  
Philza's eyes narrow "You aren't the first to think they could take me and you will not be the last."  
Dream smirks as he looks to the sky "Oh I don't have to beat you. I just have to delay you."  
Philza tilts his head "For who?"  
Dream leans into the snow as he sees Technoblade in the air "For him."  
Right as Dream said this Technoblade lands by Tommy.  
The halfas cape flowing in the winter wind to the point one could almost mistake it for wings.  
Technoblade looks to Tommy and he sees tears and fear in his son's eyes.  
Rage, pure and utter rage flares through him the likes of which even he has never felt.  
He looks to Dream "Dream, don't let him see."  
Philza having backed up lets Dream have enough space to grab his sword and get by Tommy.  
The ruler looks to Technoblade and nods "Yes, sir"  
Philza looks to Technoblade and readies his blades "Son, you don't have to do this. It's just business. You shouldn't have kept the child when you know what's going to happen."  
Technoblade growls and readies his trident while swallowing down a strength potion "To you, this is just business. But to me, that is MY SON and not only did you threaten my child but you made him CRY that's why Philza. THAT'S WHY YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"  
his voice low and dark the likes of which Dream has never heard.  
With that the two clash.  
The sound of gnashing teeth and clashing blades mix with the howls of the wind.  
Neither opponent backing down for a second.  
Philza glares "You want to be the Hero Technoblade? Fine, let's play hero!"  
Technoblade snarls "I don't need to be a hero when I'm a father!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are chapter feul :)


	7. Chapter 7

As Philza battles Technoblade he can tell his son is genuinely trying to kill him.  
For how fierce the attacks are, how each one would be fatal if they hit.  
Philza glares and ice begins covering his body like armor as the temperature drops.  
Tommy whimpers as he cuddles into Dream "It's cold."  
Dream nods "I know bud."  
With that he takes out his flaming blade, the heat giving the boy some comfort from the storm.  
Techno using his spear manages to stab Philza in the arm.  
The sound of Philza's cry fills the air.  
Philza glares "Mark my words Technoblade this isn't over!"  
With a swirl of winter haze Philza disappears letting the cold air settle.  
Technoblade was about kill whatever was walking close until he sees its Fundy.  
Sighing he looks back to Dream and Tommy.   
Putting his arms out "Hey bud it's ok."  
Tommy quickly runs to his dad snuggling into his fahters warmth.  
He was scared dear noch he was scarde.  
Sobs rac through him as his father sooths him.  
Running their hand through the boys hair "Shh, shh it's ok. Now Tommy look at me. Why did you leave the walls, you know they are there for a reason?"  
Tommy whimpered as he looks to his father "I just wanted to see you. Youve been gone more and more."  
Technoblade sighs "Tommy i trusted you, but clearly you need more supervision. Come on were going home. Dream, thankyou."  
Dream nods and watched as Technoblade leaves with Tommy and Fundy.

*****

Techno paid for more people to keep an eye on Tommy.   
The monsters have gotten worse and more walls have ben built.  
There is an attack every week and L'manberg has even started hunting parties for monsters.  
nine months old and Tommy is as big as a nine year old.  
Tommy hates this, he hates these walls along the city.  
He hates how more distant his father has been.  
But that doesn't mean he hasn't found ways to amuse himself.  
His most faveoret game now is roof sleding.  
Currently he stands on the top of Errets tower rooftop with his favored sled in his arm.  
Hes never tried Erets tower before.  
Speaking of the man.  
Eret was enjoying a nice cup of tea on a crisp winter morning when he sees Fundy, Tubbo and a few solders come barging in.  
Eret raises a brow and points to a latter to the left "The roof is that way. Good luck."  
Fundy nods and the group of men immediately begin climbing up the tower.

Tommy smirks as he readies his sled as he looks down into the harsh winter winds and the town of L'manberg.  
He doesn't know why but he always feels called to the sky.  
To try and touch the sky and never let it go.  
To relish in freedom of the wind.  
But no forever he feels bound by these suffocating walls and this sufficating town.  
He feels the sled teader on the tower wall as Fundy, and Tubbo are the first to come up.  
Tubbo frowns "Tommy come on please for once could you listen to logic?"  
Tommy smirks "I could but logic is never fun!"  
With that his lead moves off the edge.  
Tommy smiles as he feels the adrenaline fill his blood as his lead head down the walls of the tower.  
Fundy groans "Tubbo stay on him on the ground I've got the high road."  
Tubbo nods and with that Fundy leaps after Tommy.  
His claws providing traction on the towers walls.  
Tommy pulls a string on his sled that controls the fins under neath letting him change direction of the sled.  
Using one of the flag polls and pushing off with his hands.  
This changes his coars from plumiting straight down to sleading down roof tops.  
Tommy smirks as he sees Fundy is still on his trail.  
Hes never gotten out of the walls, but he's had some very close calls.  
Like the time he hid in one of the wagons or the time he dug a hole under the wall.  
But this is fun and it distracts him from his worries.  
He goes from roof top to roof top until he reaches the walls and falls into a pile of snow.  
Fundy huffs as he picks the boy up "Nothing but trouble i swear."  
Oh yes, that,  
He hears that a lot to.  
He frowns as he is dragged back to the house he also has grown to hate.  
Now that he thinks about it, he hates a lot of things.  
He sighs as he enters the house.  
No one but him, Fundy and now Tubbo.  
Tubbo sighs "Come on Tommy let's get you some food."  
Tommy frowns "Im not hungry."  
Fundy raises a brow, this is a first.  
The halfa walks over to Tommy checking for a temperature but the boy feels fine.  
Fundy looks to Tubbo and shrugs.  
Tommy looks to the two with hopefully eyes "So is my dad coming home today?"  
Hes asked this question multipul times as of late and the answer is still "No, he's still out there with a hunting party."  
The blond's energy deflates "Ok, ill be in my room, no sleading. I promise."

****

Philza frowns as he walks into bussnessbay.   
Shlatt is not going to be happy.  
The man wasn't not one bit at the news of no halfa.  
Shlatt glares at Philza "So let me get this straight, you know the whereabouts of a one of a kind halfa but failed to get them here?"  
Philza only nods and Shlatt sighs "Alright, thats fine. As long as the boy doesn't have the childs powers yet and beast hasn't found out yet. Im going to send you again. But snece clearly this is a more than one man operation. Ill send you with Ninja."  
Philza nods "Understood."  
****  
Twelve months, it's late winter and Tommy's birthday is coming up.  
Hes the size of a twelve year old now.  
His dad hardly visits any more.  
Hes grown more attachment to Wilbur, Fundy and Tubbo.   
Seeing he stays with them now rather than Techno's house.  
Wilbur is like a big brother to him, even thought the man is president they make time for him and Fundy.  
Then it happens the day his dad comes back for his birthday.  
The halfa has far more scars.  
But this present is the best to Tommy.  
The whole day Tommy spent clinging to his father.  
Unaware of the warm and cold winds brewing around L'manberg.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy is now thirteen months old and is as big as a thirteen-year-old.  
He's accepted that his dad is too busy for him now.   
Especially since his dad has been promoted to guard director.  
He hums as he helps Tubbo with bees, the two have gotten to be friends.  
But he can't say the same for these bees  
The little critters seem to think he's nothing but trouble, always trying to sting him no matter how many flowers he picks.  
Tubbo is sixteen and a bit taller than Tommy.  
It's strange to him how someone so young looks thirteen has the mentality of a thirteen-year-old, yet is only thirteen months.  
He doesn't know why but animals, in general, don't seem to like Tommy.  
There was the cat that flung itself at the boy last week.  
Then there was the dog that chased him halfway through town.  
Then one of the most dramatic ones was the time a few horses got loose and the poor boy was stuck in a tree until someone could get the horses away.  
Tommy huffs as he sits down avoiding the bees and that's when he sees it a small black cat with purple paws and lavender swirls.  
Smiling he walks over to the furred creature and to his surprise it doesn't attack him.  
Instead, it takes one look at him with its light pink eyes and purrs as it sways its tail.  
Tommy's smile grows "Aw, hi."  
With that, the boy picks it up and it curls into him.  
Tubbo just finished setting up another beehive when he looks to Tommy and his eyes widen "Tommy NO! put it down!"  
Tommy tilts his head and he looks to Tubbo "Why? It's just a cat."  
Tubbo rushes over "That is no cat! That's a dark flareling! Its fur is like.."  
Tubbo stops as he sees Tommy isn't in any pain and no burns are present if anything the small monster looks very content in Tommy's arms "Fire?"  
Tommy pets the creature it feels warm, very warm but it doesn't hurt.  
From there Tommy carried the warm creature around with him for the day.  
The dark flareling held no protest to this.  
It's as the two are heading to Wilbur's house Tubbo stops "Alright so maybe you should let it go now?"  
Tommy tilts his head "Why? Cant, I keep it?"  
Tubbo frowns "Uh, well why don't you ask Wilbur?"  
Tommy nods "Alright we'll see you tomorrow Tubbo."  
With that, the blond enters the house to see Wilbur talking to Fundy.  
They both stop to see Tommy and Fundy's eyes widen "How are you not hurt by that thing?"  
Tommy shrugs "I don't know but it's the first animal to not try to kill me, can I keep it?"  
Wilbur hums "Sure, but you are responsible for whatever problems it causes."  
Tommy smiles brightly "Really? Thanks!"  
With that, the boy rushes up to his room with the magic cat.  
He sits on his bed and begins petting the creature its fur fills him with a warm happy feeling.  
It felt so comforting he fell asleep cuddling into the creature.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should Tommy's cat be named?   
> Comments are chapter fuel :)  
> Today's stream made me cry ... and yesterday's.


	9. Viva la Vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with a number generator and it chose Antares for the cat so YAY :)

Tommy wakes to see the dar flareling and smiles "You need a name don't you?"  
The cat meows as it gazes at him with its light pink gaze.  
The blond hums "How about Antares. Do you like it?"  
The creature only gives a purr and Tommy takes that as a yes.  
With that the two head down the stairs to see Fundy helping Wilbur with food.  
Fundy glares at Antares "Keep that thing away from me."  
Tommy huffs and picks up the cat "Why?"  
The fox halfa glares "Because it will burn me. It doesn't burn you because you're weird."  
The blond smirks "Yes something my weirdness is good for! Beware my weirdness is contagious, oh the horror!"  
Fund huffs "Dam nerd."  
Tommy's smirk grows "stupid fox."  
Fundy takes in a sharp breath and Wilbur chuckles "Boys calm down."  
Wilbur then sets the table with food and plates.  
The president looks to Tommy and smirks "Tell me Tommy what do you want to do in life?"  
Tommy frowns "Well I'm not sure, but one thing is for sure, I want out of these walls. Da- Technoblade doesn't even let me out no more."  
Fundy rolls his eyes "Be careful what you wish for,"  
The blond glares at Fundy "Well i could be a fir trapper I heard they make great money selling fox furrs."  
Fundy scowls "You little.-"  
There cut off by Wilbur "BOYS! Tommy stop it, Fundy calm down. Cant I have one quiet morning? Besides Tommy, i think what you're aiming to be is an explorer."  
Tommy's eyes sparkle "Oh right that's what there called. Explores are really cool!"  
Wilbur's smirk returns "Are you sure? They die quite easily. Either getting caught in wars or being killed by other kingdoms to being eaten by monsters. There is a reason people build walls Tommy. You see how tall the ones of L'manberg are yes?  
Just think to yourself what could be so bad that we would have to build them that big."  
The blond's eyes widen and he falls in silence thinking about that.  
Fundy frowns, why is his father always manipulating Tommy?  
With that Tommy, Fundy and Antares head outside.  
Walking in silence enjoying the summer breeze.  
Until the sound of walls falling fills the air while mixing with the sight of smoke and the feeling of L'manberg falling under attack.  
Fundy looks to Tommy with wide eyes "Tommy run!"  
Tommy immediately takes off with Antares in his arms.  
He hides behind a merchant stand, hot tears going down his face, mixed with the feeling of hot and cold winds.

****

Philza walks through the destruction with Ninja next to him.  
Ninja is a fire dragon halfa and has a hold of an enchanted compass.  
Looking down at the little device Ninja smirks "The boy is close."  
Philza nods and with that, the two dragon halfas begin walking closer to Tommy.  
Philza smirks as he hears the sound of Tommy crying.  
Swifly he walks behind the boy, the air going cold he speaks "How long did you think you could hide from the world little one?"  
Antares immediately leaps out of Tommy's arms and leaps for Philza dark purple fire raging off it's body.  
Philza glares and nearly flicks the cat away.  
Tommy's eyes widen and immediately runs out and scoops up the now injured cat.  
Philza nearly walks over to Tommy and picks the child up in a tight grip.  
The boy lets out a screem "Let me GO! I don't know what I did! Let me GO!"  
Philza ignores the boy's cries and with a quick sleeping potion and cloth of the substance to the boy's face.  
Tommy feels himself fall unconscious, the only thing he can cling to his Antares.

****

Technoblade slays one beast after another ruthlessly as he charges after Philza and Ninja.  
He knows exactly what there after.  
He used his spear and yet Philza managed to get away with his son.  
HIS little boy.  
The little boy he had been trying so hard to protect.  
Only for in an instance to lose them and he feels he has no one but himself to blame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE,he,he you guys hate me right now don't you?  
> Comments are chapter fuel :)


	10. The man with one coin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short

Tommy wakes with a groan and feeling warm.  
He opens his eyes to see Antares in his lap and sighs.  
He looks around to see he is in a cage with a bed and beyond Antares, nothing else.  
Beyond the cage, he notes how this cage is set up in the center of a very large room with no other cages.  
He also notes how the room looks scarred with claw marks and burns.  
That's when he hears a door being opened accompanied by the sound of footsteps.  
Then enters Shlatt in his business attire and flipping a coin.  
Tommy immediately backs to one of the cage walls "Please let me go, I don't know what I did wrong, my dad is probably looking for me."  
Shlatt hums "Are you sure that man was your father?"  
The blood looks to the ram hybrid and frowns "Yeah he raised me."  
The man looks to the boy and smirks "Well if you're his son, where is your mother?"  
Tommy's gaze lowers "She isn't here."  
Shlatt's smile only grew "Have you ever thought why you're mother isn't here? Ill tell you but first I need to ask you. What is you're name?"  
Tommy frowns while Antarres hisses at Shlatt "Im Tommy."  
Shlatt nods "Im Shlatt, tell me Tommy have you ever heard of ender dragons?"  
The blond tilts his head "Ender dragons? Weren't they killed off?"  
The ram hybrid smirks "yes and no, a warrior as recent as a year ago killed one of the last two creatures of any linage, a mother and her halfa son."  
Tommy's brows furrow "What happened to the son?"  
Shlatt gives a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat "The son? Well, I'm staring at him right now. Your father killed your mother, Tommy."  
Tommy's blue eyes widen "no I'm not! I'm not a halfa! Let alone a dragon halfas! My dad would never do that!"  
The bussnes man flips a coin "Ill leave you to think about it but Tommy, tell me this if that man is your father, why would he lose you so easily?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are chapter feul


	11. Chapter 11

To say Technoblade is hyperventilating is an understatement.  
Currently, the halfa passes back and forth.  
Wilbur sighs "Techno, we need help. Philza isn't on our side in this. I think maybe we should talk to Dream."  
Technoblade scowls "dam it, I hate saying this but, I think you're right."  
With that the two head to the Dream SMP.

****

Dream smirks as he hears Wilbur's and Technoblades request. "ill aid you, but at a price."  
Wilbur frowns "What do you want? Potions?"  
Dream clicks his young "No, I don't want potions if the Dream SMP ever gets involved with war again. Tommy will be aiding. I know hes a speshal halfa and that's part of why youre so keen in keeping him. Besides steeling from Shlatt is not a walk in the park."  
Technoblade grits his teeth "Fine."  
****  
Tommy sits quietly on his bed while petting Antares.  
The cat purrs into him and he stands up when he hears Shlatt enter the room.  
The man has an unbloomed flower in hand.  
Tommy glares "I don't get it, why are you doing this. Why did you have people kidnap me?"  
Shlatt grins "You just want to go home, yes? Back to being in a cage. Such a waste."  
Tommy's glare harshens "Yes, seeing as i was kidnapped and shit. Yeah."  
Shlatt holds the unbloomed flower for Tommy "Then take the flower, if the flower blooms you're staying here. If it doesn't bloom well you get to go home."  
The blond huffs "Why what does it do?"  
Shlatt chuckles "Smart boy, this flower is known as dragon heart. It blooms in the presence of any creature with dragon heritage. Depending on the type of dragon depends on the color of the flower blooms."  
Tommy's eyes furrow, he has no dragon heritage so jokes on this man, with a huff he takes the flower "Fine, it's not going to work anyway. I-"  
He's cut off by a beautiful light coming from the flower and it blooms to have its petals be a rich deep, purple.  
His eyes widen as he drops the flower.  
He looks to Shlatt, now Tommy is scared.  
He is really scared.  
Shlatt smiles as he picks up the flower "Such a beautiful purple Tommy."  
Tommy feels himself take sharp breaths as he looks to Shlatt. He's trying to take this in slow but it's hitting him like a ton of bricks. "What are you going to do to me?"  
Shlatt grins as he gazes at the flower "Hm I let that be for me to know and you to wonder."  
With that, the man leaves the room to see Ninja.   
He grins "Ninja have the slaves ready the pit. It's time to see what the boy is capable of."  
The fire dragon halfa nods "Yes sir."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note this chapter gets angsty and that is why I put a teen rating on this. Those easily disturbed by mind manipulation and angsty shit such as using drugs on a minor. Go just go now or don't come crying to me. Those not triggered by that type of stuff. Enjoy :)

Tommy frowns as he hugs Antares.  
The cat has become his only sense of comfort while he's been stuck here.  
He flinches when he sees Shlatt enter with Ninja and one other.  
This other person has a blue beanie with chocolate-colored hair and a black battle site over their body.  
What Tommy finds odd about this third man is the wings, if it wast for the fact that the feathers cover half of the man's wings leaving exposed a more draconic half.  
With the strange wings, the man has a draconic tail with feathered accents.  
Then there's the blindfold over their eyes and yet they seem to see fine.  
He glares at Shlatt as the man tosses a coin and catches it, "What's going on?"   
Tommy says eyeing the two other men by Shlatt.  
Shlatt grins "Oh you'll find out bud. Now are you going to come willing or will my friends here have to provide persuasion?"  
Tommy shudders, and nods as he holds Antares close "Ill come willingly."  
With that, the cage door is opened and Shlatt takes lead.  
Tommy watched as he was lead out of the room to enter a long underground hallway.  
It's as they walk that a chorus of sounds fills is ears.  
It's once they reach the end of the tunnel that Tommy sees it open up to reveal a huge underground mining system.  
With slaves, so many slaves.  
The sound of their labor mixed with the sound of the ground being mined and mine carts moving.  
Shlatt smiles "I love the sound of labor in the morning, you'll learn to like it to."  
Tommy watched as he was lead to a large pit and there are different gates.  
Along with thousands and thousands of runes on the walls.  
Shlatt grins "Hey Tommy you know after a business runs for a long time it learns and adapts from its mistake. That's how any business survives. Now for animals to survive it is a fight of the first. Did you know a rabbit will chew off its own arm to getaway? Leaving the preditors, but even the preditors are ruled by something. Do want to know what that is? Its instincts, the urge to hunt, to kill and you know what Tommy halfas are no different. To cause, destruction is in your nature."  
Tommy glares "Im going to prove you wrong."  
Shlatt stops and looks to Tommy "Now that's something that would be entertaining. Alright ill let you be in here for a day and see if you change your mind. Quackety please administer the drug."  
Tommy's eyes widen and the boy goes to run only to be pinned by Ninja.  
The draconic glares at Tommy "It's best you stay still and accept it."  
Antares goes to attack Ninja but it's efforts prove futile as it's tossed aside.  
Quackety frowns as he pulled out a drug and syringe with a needle. "Im sorry."  
Filling the syringe with the drug.  
Tommy gave out a whimper as felt the needle penetrate his skin and the drug flowers through him.  
With that he watches the three men leave.  
He walks over to Antares and scoops the cat up. "Im so sorry, I won't let them hurt you next time, I promise."  
That's when he feels it, like a hot fire spreading through him from where the drug was administered.  
He flinches when he hears the gate open to see a large bird the size of a horse come out.  
It sets its gaze on him and glares.  
The creature gives out a shriek of anger and Tommy could only watch as the bird becomes covered in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what halfa Quackatie is he's a cockatrice halfa.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this episode contains death. Please leave if you don't like it.

Antares hisses at the flamed bird before them.   
Flames come rising off the cat as if to challenge the phoenix.  
Tommy's eyes widen as the bird spreads its wings and goes in for an attack.  
The blond quickly pushes Antares out of the way but he doesn't get out in time.  
Through the adrenaline, the drug, and the desire to protect his friend he doesn't know why.  
but call it instinct when he closed his eyes and slapped the bird's beak, that's when Tommy hears it.  
The sound of flesh being twisted and shriveled, opening his eyes he looks in horror at the bird.  
The bird has a black and dark purple tendril-like substance that shrunk it's head off and as soon as the magic was there it disappears leaving the dead bird.  
That's when he sees his hands. dear notch what is wrong with his hands!  
His nails look more like claws and his skin fades to a dark black with an almost scaled overlook.  
Tommy shudders as he watches the strange features leave.  
Now he's scared, he's scared of whats happening and he just wants someone to tell him it's ok, it's fine.  
But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short I will try and make it longer been really busy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im adding Corpse because .... I can...and it fits...don't judge me!! lol

Corpse hums as he walks down into the pit, he sees the dead bird and Tommy passed out with Antares in their lap.  
Walking over to Tommy he taps the boy's shoulder.  
Tommy flinches when he wakes up, he expected Shlatt not a creepy, weird, man with half a rabbit face with overly large pointed teeth.  
Corpse sighs "Uh good morning. Shlatt told me to uh see how you've held up. Come on let's get you some food."   
Tommy stands up with Antares in his arms and begins following Corpse who is dressed in a black battle suit and is simply leading Tommy out of the pit and to a nicer area of the tunnels.   
Corpse looks to Tommy "Hey uh disregard of appearance I don't bite so, kid, do you know how to use your abilities?"  
Tommy shakes his head "No not really."  
Corpse hums "mm I see, that's fine ill help teach you."  
Tommy glares "I don't get it, why do I have to stay here? I just want to go home."  
The man leading him stops and turns to him with a sympathetic expression "Look kid, i would love to help you get home but you have to understand it's better here than your home. If i sent you home now it would be like dropping a bomb on the place. Just as useful powers can be is also how destructive they can be. I've seen it, first-hand kid. You don't want to be the reason a kingdom is wiped off the face of the earth."  
Tommy looks to Corpse "Are you?"  
Corpse only nods and points to his strange features "This is a permanent reminder, lets just put it that way."  
Tommy nods "Got it."

****  
Technoblade sharpens his weapons as he watches Dream prep troops, Dream looks to Technoblade and walks over to the pig halfa "Even with my help I don't think this is a solid plan, so I was thinking. The enemy of our enemy is our friend."  
Technoblade raises a brow "Are you suggesting the beast?"  
Dream nods "Think about how many halfas Shlatt has. It would be nothing short of annihilation."  
Technoblade sighs "Alright, I'm trusting you're judgment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are chapter feul! :)


	15. The enemy of an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. been busy.:(

Technoblade feels uneasy as he, Dream, and Wilbur enter Altanon lands.  
The land is well known for using halfa's of any kind as slaves.  
Once the group reaches the capital, Technoblade felt many strange stares.  
Do it for Tommy, he tells himself.  
Do it for Tommy.  
It's once they reach the police entrance that Dream takes the lead as he looks up at the guards stationed at the walls "If we've made it this far, you already know who we are."  
With that, the gates open and guards escort them into the most lavish place Technobllade has ever seen.  
That's when they see Mr. beast, emperor of Altanon.  
Mr. Beast hums as he looks at the group before him "So what in the world would bring two rulers and a halfa. To my doorstep?"  
Dream is first to speak "An offer for a partnership against Business bay."  
Mr.Beast stops and looks to them his attention caught "Im listening."  
Wilbur nods "You see we have info that Shlatt is desiring to take over all reviling countries, and that includes L'manberg and the Dream SMP. So we are thinking of a partnership. After all the enemy of our enemy is our friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are chapter feul and i read ever SINGLE ONE:)


	16. Update?

Sorry guys i haven't posted this up for a bit I uh have gotten busy and am low on the motive for this piece BUT it does NOT mean I'm quitting see it more of me taking a break and then coming back to work on this when I have fresh ideas. Just for a bit. So sorry but none the less wish the best holidays to you all :)


End file.
